


We Did It... No YOU Did it

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, The Four Horsewomen, WWE - Freeform, why can't I stop writing about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: What would have happened if the events after their win against Nikki Cross and Alicia Fox went a little differently?





	We Did It... No YOU Did it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back. 
> 
> I can't stop writing for these two, I think I may have a problem. XD 
> 
> Anyway, this is kind of what Im guessing some fans wanted after that win last night on Raw against Alicia and Nikki. 
> 
> Well, remember all mistakes are my own and I really hope you enjoy it!

Even with her injuries Sasha darts across the ring, drops to her knees and wraps her arms around Bayley.

“We did it...” Bayley pants with a toothy grin and Sasha pulls back as she cups Bayley’s face.

“No, YOU did it. YOU did.” Sasha beams and Bayley shakes her head.

“I owe you for pulling me out of the way. Could’ve gone really bad.” Bayley pants as she slowly moves to her feet with Sasha’s help.

Sasha can’t help but wrap her arms around Bayley once more. She hides her face in the brunette’s neck with a sniff as she fights the tears in her eyes.

The two eventually separate and Sasha takes Bayley’s hand and holds it in the air.

In that moment, Sasha really looks at Bayley, exhausted and sweaty from a tough match, a match she made sure Sasha didn’t have to really compete in because she knew she was injured.

Bayley slowly releases her hand and turns to her with a grin.

“We did it...” She beams and Sasha nods, tears still in her eyes.

“You did it.” Sasha leans forwards and captures Bayley’s lips in a feather light kiss.

Bayley gasps, eyes wide lips unmoving and Sasha springs back, her cheeks fireball red.

The WWE Universe cheers as if they were waiting for this, but in the ring the two women are frozen, unsure of what to do.

Bayley takes a short step towards Sasha who shakes her head and gingerly leaves the ring, still clutching her injured abdomen.

The WWE Universe boos and Bayley glances around the arena before slipping out of the ring and rushing after the purple haired woman, the WWE Universe cheering as she rushes up the ramp and into the back.

Bayley glances around her brows furrowed.

Bayley sees Becky Lynch backstage, who smirks before pointing over her shoulder. “Bout time you two, Locker Room.”

Bayley gives her a smile before she darts in the direction of the locker room. When she gets to the door she skids to a halt and takes a deep breath, her heart racing erratically in her chest.

“She kissed me...” Bayley whispers, he cheeks flushing a bright red. After a few moments of thinking, Bayley grins. “She kissed me.”

Without a second thought Bayley pushes into the locker room, quickly finding Sasha, who is throwing her belongings into her suitcase.

“Sasha...” Bayley says and Sasha stiffens.

“Bayley... I’m sorry, I just...” She pauses as she turns around and gasps when she realizes that Bayley is standing right behind her.

Bayley smirks. "I don't want you to be sorry... I just want you to do it again."

Sasha opens and closes her mouth a few times before she gently cups Bayley’s cheeks.

“That wasn’t how I wanted our first kiss to go...” Sasha mumbles and Bayley smirks.

“Well... Then let's make the second kiss better, hmm?” Bayley smirks as she slowly leans forwards and the two women’s lips meet in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoyed none the less! <3 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys and hear your thoughts on this story! It means so much to me! :) 
> 
> If you want to talk I'm on Tumblr at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com


End file.
